Room 37
by Rosswen
Summary: "They are each other's sanity in this insane world." [AU, SasuNaru]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

 **A/N: Welcome to a new story! I missed all of you so much, I hope you've all been fine! Here we have a ficlet, only 3 chaps long but I still hope you'll enjoy it. I feel like if you like _Monday_ , this story will be your cup of tea. But I like to think that this story will be unique in a way, we will see together as always.**

 **If you are a new reader, welcome! Please read my profile page for warnings and my way of writing.**

 **Enjoy guys!**

* * *

It was all silent before the clicking of high heels echoed in the empty halls. Two women walked side by side. One of them wore white pants and a white shirt. Her short, dark hair was unkempt and her ID card showed who she was clearly; Head Doctor Shizune.

"We don't wear high heels here," Shizune said and smiled up to the pink haired woman apologetically.

"Oh," Sakura looked down to her clothing. She was wearing a pink, silk shirt which was tucked in a black pencil skirt with black high heels. She thought she looked professional.

"Some of our patients are really sensitive to noises," Shizune explained. "And they may be dangerous as well."

"I see," Sakura nodded. "It won't happen again."

Shizune nodded with a smile.

"Tsunade-san told me a lot about you," Shizune smiled. "She says you are the best student she's had in years."

Sakura smiled back. "I'm so happy that she thinks so."

Sakura was in her last year of her university and soon, she would become a psychiatrist. She was a very successful student and the assistant of their department head, Tsunade. For her graduation year, Sakura needed to write a thesis. At first she wasn't sure where to go for her research and Tsunade had suggested her old student, Shizune's hospital. She was the head doctor there for years and she could help Sakura for sure. Sakura had accepted the offer happily and here she was.

"Tsunade-sensei said not to go easy on you," Shizune said with a smile.

Sakura chuckled and nodded.

"That's why I'm going to give you the hardest case you may ever see," Shizune said and handed Sakura the pink folder she was carrying under her arm.

Sakura blinked as she took the case. "Why?"

Shizune smiled. "You will see."

Not really understanding, Sakura nodded.

Just as they were passing by the rooms, one of them, which had its door open drew Sakura's attention. She glanced at the wall beside the door. _Room 37_. She walked inside slowly as her eyes widened.

There was a big window at the wall across from the door and it was overlooking the green garden. The walls were plain white but almost all of the surface was covered with drawings. They were all black and white but so beautiful that they took Sakura's breath away.

The bed was odd. It stood right beside the window and it was too big to be a single one but still small for a double size. What was the strangest was the small, plain crib which stood against the headboard of the bed. When Sakura glanced at it, she could see a worn out, black haired doll inside.

"It's their room," Shizune commented. "Your case's."

"Their?" Sakura questioned as she turned around.

Shizune only smiled and turned around, leaving the room. "Come, everybody must be at the main saloon now."

Sakura nodded hesitantly and followed after the older woman.

They came to a halt as they reached the said saloon. It was lively. There were enormous windows over the walls, so the natural light filled the room nicely. One side of the room had a big TV unit and comfortable looking couches around. There were a few people there. Besides the TV unit, there was a big bookcase and it was filled with all kind of different books.

At the other side of the room there was a long table and two people were occupying it at the moment.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat and her eyes widened as she saw the young man sitting by the table. He had his head propped with a hand and he was watching the TV with distracted eyes. His skin looked flawless and milky and his dark hair was creating a perfect contrast with it. He was so handsome… More handsome than any men she had ever seen. And when he smirked, Sakura felt blood rushing to her cheeks.

The dark haired man looked down to the small, petite blonde as he demanded his attention and gave him a breathtaking smile. Sakura felt faint at the sheer beauty of it.

"They are the residents of Room 37," Shizune said. "And your subjects for the thesis."

Sakura blinked and nodded quickly, feeling butterflies dancing in her stomach.

"Let's meet them," Shizune flashed a smile at the young woman and walked up to the table, Sakura following behind closely.

"Hello," Shizune greeted with a warm smile.

"Hello!" The blonde answered immediately with a smile of his own. "Shizune, look!"

Shizune stood between the two and looked at the paper the blonde was working on. A gasp left her lips. "Naruto, this is perfect!"

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at the paper. He was drawing a rose with his charcoal, no big deal. "Really?"

"Yes," Shizune muttered in awe as she took in all the details.

"I'm glad!" Naruto chirped. "Because I drew this one for you!"

Shizune gasped. "Thank you so much, Naruto."

Naruto nodded with a happy smile and returned to his drawing.

The dark haired man had an adorning smile on his face as he reached out and caressed the shiny locks of Naruto.

"Doctor," He spoke for the first time. "I want him to have more tools. Maybe even something simple, like color pencils?"

Sakura was sure that her face was as pink as her hair at that moment.

"Sasuke," Shizune sighed.

Sakura bit the inside of her cheek as she learned his name. A matching name for his perfect face and deep voice.

"You know that it's forbidden," Shizune explained calmly. "I know it's nothing much to ask for but you know that pencils could hurt badly if used in a wrong way."

"Doctor," Sasuke rolled his eyes. "We are talking about Naruto here. You know as well as me that he could never hurt anyone."

Shizune looked conflicted but then, a small smile found its way to her face. "I will see what I can do."

Sasuke's stoic face broke into a smile. "Thank you."

"Sasuke, do I get colors?" Naruto asked immediately.

Sasuke smiled warmly. "Maybe."

"Yay!" Naruto cheered and threw himself in Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke cradled Naruto in his arms so tenderly like he was the most fragile and perfect thing in the whole world that Sakura felt like crying.

Sasuke kissed Naruto's plump cheek tentatively and ran a hand through his back. "Come on," He planted a kiss in the shiny hair. "Finish your drawing before Doctor leaves."

Naruto nodded wildly and turned to his seat, grabbing his charcoal once again.

Shizune smiled and returned her attention back to Sasuke again. "How are you today?"

"The same as yesterday," Sasuke replied as he watched Naruto's finishing touches.

Shizune chuckled and then looked at Naruto. "Oh, Naruto, your door was open so I looked inside. You left Menma back in his crib?"

"It's his nap time," Naruto said and then stood up quickly. "Was he awake? Was he crying?"

"No, no," Shizune shook her hands with a smile. "He was sleeping deeply."

Naruto let out a short sigh and nodded as he sat down.

"Anyway," Shizune clasped her hands. "There is someone I want you guys to meet," She said and gestured Sakura. "This is Sakura Haruno. She's a student and working to become a doctor like me one day. She has a research to make and you two will be her subjects."

Sakura's heart was beating at her ears. Naruto looked confused whereas Sasuke gazed at her sharply.

"We are not lab rats," Sasuke hissed. "I refuse."

Shizune sighed in defeat. "Come on Sasuke, it's not like that! She needs your help to achieve her dreams."

"Do I look like I care about her dreams?" Sasuke scoffed.

Shizune sighed again and then turned to Naruto. "What do you think, Naruto?"

"Are you leaving us?" Naruto squeaked fearfully.

"No!" Shizune shook her head and wrapped her arms around Naruto as the blonde held onto her tightly. "I'm still here with you. Sakura just wants to talk to you guys for a while. It's for a short period of time."

"Uhmm," Naruto considered what she said for a while and then nodded. "Okay, we will help her!"

"Thank you," Shizune smiled.

Naruto turned to the pink haired woman and gave her a blinding smile. "My name is Naruto and this is my husband Sasuke!" He pointed at the dark haired man quickly. "We have a baby boy. His name is Menma!"

Sakura nodded with a tight smile. "My name is Sakura, nice to meet you."

Naruto nodded happily and then gave Sasuke a pointed looked. Sighing, Sasuke looked up to the pink haired woman.

"I'm Sasuke, nice to meet you as well," He said with his monotone voice. "Good luck with your thesis."

Sakura beamed. "Thank you so much!"

Sasuke gave a curt nod and looked at Naruto. "Are you done yet?"

"Yes!" Naruto nodded and handed his drawing to Shizune.

"I'll put this up in my room," Shizune said with a smile.

"Thank you," Naruto smiled back.

He was about to brush his bangs out of his face when Sasuke grabbed his hand.

"Your hands are dirty," Sasuke explained and true to his word, Naruto's hands were all black because of charcoal.

"Um," Naruto nodded.

With a smile, Sasuke brushed Naruto's hair back tenderly and stood up. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Naruto nodded quickly. Flashing a smile at Shizune, he let Sasuke drag him out of the saloon.

Sakura sat down by the table in a daze. It was easy to see that there was something wrong with Naruto, but Sasuke?

A chuckle drew her attention.

Shizune was smiling and shaking her head. "I know what you're thinking, but don't."

"Huh?" Sakura blinked.

"Don't think that Sasuke has no reason to be here," Shizune said. "Sasuke has bipolar disorder, type two."

Sakura nodded with wide eyes. "Does he have any triggers?"

"He does have only one trigger," Shizune said. "Naruto."

Sakura blinked. "How?"

"It's like Sasuke has a sixth sense developed for Naruto," Shizune explained. "If he feels Naruto's in danger or anything, he gets really violent."

Sakura gulped. "What's the extent?"

Shizune sighed deeply. "When he was fourteen, he killed Naruto's parents and wounded his own brother for trying to stop him."

Sakura's eyes were wide by the time Shizune ended her words.

"B-But," She took a deep breath. "Then the best course of action is to part them!"

Shizune shook her head with a smile. "Those two have been here for ten years now and believe me I've tried every technique, but parting them harms them more than you can imagine."

"But-" Sakura wanted to protest but Shizune stopped her.

"Read their cases," She said as she stood up. "Go home for today. Tomorrow we can talk more."

"Yes, sensei," Sakura nodded and left after Shizune.

As she passed by the same corridors, she halted before room thirty-seven momentarily. The door was closed but Sakura could hear laughter and soft spoken words.

Sighing, she hurried out of the hospital and went back to her apartment.

* * *

She took her favorite coffee mug and settled on her comfortable bed. She put the cases before her and opened Sasuke's first. What greeted her was his photo and his name and all of the citizenship information on the first page. She read through them quickly and changed to the second page.

Sasuke's disorder had been found out very early in his teens but it seemed that he hadn't been taken care of properly. Sakura wasn't surprised. Most of the time, families thought that their child was only playing around.

It seemed that Sasuke's house was next to Naruto's in the neighborhood and their families were close friends so they had grown up together.

The case was prepared after Sasuke was admitted to the hospital so there was a lengthy report about his murders. Sakura closed a hand over her mouth as she read through it all. How Sasuke first stabbed Naruto's father, _thirty-two_ times, and then killed his mother with a single cut to her throat.

Sasuke had a brother, Itachi Uchiha, who was five years older than him and he had been the one to find his brother. He had tried to restrain him and he had managed as well, but in the process, he had received a stab to his leg.

The murder weapon had never been found, but it was clear that it was Sasuke who had done everything.

The next pages were all about Sasuke's trials but he had never been imprisoned for not being mentally stable. The last pages were reversed for his treatments and his progresses. There was hardly a progress over the years.

With a sigh, Sakura gulped down her lukewarm coffee in one go and reached for Naruto's case.

First page was the same as Sasuke's, Sakura went through that quickly. Naruto's case was thinner than Sasuke's, considering he had no criminal records.

What Sakura was interested in was, _why_? Why would Sasuke want to kill his best friend's parents? She found her answer on the fifth page and what she read made her blood turn cold. Tears filled her eyes as she followed every line closely.

From the moment he was born, Naruto was abused. Naruto was sexually abused by his own father while his mother turned a blind eye to it. Because of the harassment, Naruto could never develop his personality as it required. There were many problems he suffered from but the most obvious one and which had no cure as of now was the dependency he developed for Sasuke.

It was to the point where Naruto had psychical pain of his absence like a desperate addict. The closest Shizune could name his disorder was reactive attachment disorder but even that illness wasn't researched enough to know the extent or the borders.

Sighing deeply, Sakura closed the case and put it on the nightstand before switching off the lights and curling up on the bed.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Good morning," Shizune greeted her with a warm smile as she entered her office the next morning.

"Morning," Sakura smiled as she looked around.

Shizune's room wasn't overly spacious but it was warm and nice. Sakura smiled softly as she saw the drawing Naruto had given her yesterday on the wall as promised.

"How are you?" Shizune asked as she poured Sakura a mug of tea.

"Fine," Sakura said and then smiled. "And excited."

Shizune nodded as she smiled back. "I can understand. I was just like you when I was working on my first patient."

Sakura accepted the tea with a smile.

"So," Shizune settled in her seat. "Have you read their cases?"

"Yes, I have," Sakura nodded after sipping her black tea.

"What do you think?" Shizune asked.

"So sad," Sakura shook her head. "But I still think that the best coarse of action is to part them."

Shizune sighed. "I know that you are young and you think that if you do everything your books say you'll be successful. But the important thing here is to help them."

Sakura nodded.

"You have to promise me that under no circumstances will you try to distance them from each other," Shizune said seriously.

"But why?" Sakura demanded.

"Do you think that I haven't tried it?" Shizune raised her eyebrows. "You wouldn't want to imagine the consequences."

Gulping, Sakura nodded.

"Anyway," Shizune smiled. "I'm gonna give you a tip!"

"A tip?" Sakura blinked. "About?"

"It's not easy to approach Sasuke and Naruto," Shizune smiled. "Sasuke won't let you, so you have to convince him that you mean no harm to Naruto."

Sakura nodded quickly.

"But," Shizune smiled. "Sasuke does everything Naruto wants, so if you can gain Naruto's trust, he will probably be easier to deal with."

"Alright," Sakura nodded.

"Let me take you to them," Shizune said. "It's breakfast time now."

Nodding, Sakura followed Shizune into what looked to be a dining hall. All of the occupants of the small hospital was inside and they were eating in groups. Sasuke and Naruto were sitting across from each other at a small table.

Shizune led them to the table and Sakura could see a stuffed doll, the same one she had seen yesterday in the crib, in Naruto's arms. The doll had three lines drawn on each cheek, probably to make it look more like Naruto.

"Good morning," Shizune greeted naturally after reaching the table.

"Morning," Naruto replied with a small smile.

Sasuke didn't acknowledge them, his eyes trained on Naruto's face.

"How is it going?" Shizune asked.

"Good," Naruto replied as he swayed the toy on his arms. "Sasuke's unhappy today."

"Oh," Shizune nodded.

"He's thinking bad things again," Naruto said softly.

"Sasuke, would you like to talk about it?" Shizune asked gently.

Sasuke sent a glare in the direction of the woman. His answer was clear.

Shizune sighed, deciding to change the subject. "Sakura's here starting from today. Please take care of her."

Naruto nodded and smiled at the pink haired woman. "You can have breakfast with us!"

Sakura nodded and sat down beside Naruto, reminding herself that she needed to gain Naruto's favor first.

Flashing them a smile, Shizune left quickly.

Sakura took her notepad and pen from her bag and faced Naruto with a smile. "Is this your baby?"

"Yes!" Naruto chirped and kissed the doll's head. "His name is Menma."

"That's a nice name," Sakura commented. "Since when Menma is with you?"

Naruto's smile dropped at that and he caressed the doll's messy hair tenderly. "For a long, long time... He knows everything, he's seen everything."

"Naruto," Sasuke gave the blonde a warning look.

Naruto looked down and nodded quickly as he held Menma tighter against his chest.

Sakura scribbled down in her notepad quickly. Sasuke's influence on Naruto was easily seen.

"And how about you two?" Sakura changed the subject. "When did you two meet?"

A slow, dreamy smile covered Naruto's face. "I've always known Sasuke. He was always there, _always._ "

Sakura nodded. "How did you two become friends like this?"

Naruto scoffed. "We are not friends!"

Sakura raised her eyebrows. "No?"

"We are everything," Naruto said, gazing at Sasuke tenderly who was watching him with a soft expression. "We are a family. Sasuke, Naruto and Menma are a family, right Sasuke?"

"That's so true, love," Sasuke said and held Naruto's hand over the table, entwining their fingers.

Sakura's hand shook as she noted down that they shared mutual feelings for each other. She was rather startled when Sasuke stood up suddenly and leaned over the table. He first kissed Naruto's forehead lingeringly and then pressed his lips against Naruto's, stealing his breath away.

Sakura was shocked with the display of affection and her face reddened as she thought of a different scenario in which Sakura replaced Naruto and-

"You don't have bad thoughts anymore?" Naruto asked softly.

Sasuke shook his head. "I have you."

"You do," Naruto confirmed.

Sakura watched silently as the whole event happened right before her eyes. This was something different.

"What kind of bad thoughts do you have?" Sakura asked to the dark haired man after he settled down once again. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke only glared at the woman, not opening his mouth.

"Sometimes he feels like he will lose me," Naruto said softly. "Feels like he won't be able to protect our family, but he always does... I love him, I belong to him, I'm always with him."

Sakura nodded slowly. Her research needed to focus more on Naruto. It seemed like he was the key to both of their problems.

They stopped their talk momentarily as a nurse stood by the table with a small tray in her hands. Smiling at Sakura, she first gave Naruto's medicine and then Sasuke's and left as quickly as she had come. They both swallowed their medicines without a complaint.

"They give us medicine two times in a day," Naruto said as he felt Sakura's stare.

Sakura nodded, taking a note about it quickly.

"How do you spend your time here?" Sakura asked.

"Uhmm," Naruto scratched his cheek. "We sleep and eat. We look after Menma. We take walks in the garden. We talk with Shizune. We stay together," Naruto thought for a while and then shrugged. "Like this."

"I see," Sakura nodded. She was about to ask something else when a patient approached their table with a mocking smile.

He was quick to snatch Naruto's doll away. "This thing is so ugly!"

"G-Give Menma back," Naruto said.

Sakura could see that he was trying to look tough but tears were filling his eyes quickly. She was about to interfere when she heard the screech of a chair being dragged. She looked back to see Sasuke standing up calmly and walking to the patient who was making fun of Naruto.

"Hey," Sasuke called out and the moment the shorter patient looked up to him, Sasuke's first collided with the older man's cheek harshly.

Sakura gasped loudly as Sasuke took the doll easily and handed it back to the uncontrollably sobbing Naruto's arms. Kissing Naruto's wet cheeks, Sasuke turned back to the other male and started beating him up furiously.

"Sasuke stop!" Sakura shouted but Sasuke didn't hear him. He only kept kicking the patient who had fallen on the tiled floor.

Sakura took a sigh of relief as nurses rushed inside. Four of them hardly restrained Sasuke while the fifth one injected a sedative in his arm quickly.

"Okay, _fuck_ ," Sasuke hissed and shook his shoulders. "Let go of me already."

The nurses held him back for a couple of more minutes and then let go of him.

Sasuke rubbed his shoulders and then walked to Naruto. He wrapped his arms around his thin waist and scooped him up easily as the crying blonde wrapped an arm around his neck while he held Menma tightly with his free arm. He buried his face in Sasuke's chest and kept sniffling as Sasuke walked out of the hall.

Without knowing what to do, Sakura followed after them. She gritted her teeth as she saw Sasuke staggering but never once letting go of Naruto. A shoulder pressed up against the wall, Sasuke carried them both to their room as his vision started darkening slowly.

"Come on," He whispered to Naruto as they entered their room and Naruto was quick to open the comforter.

Sasuke lied on the bed first and Naruto entered right after him, burying his face in his chest again as Sasuke held him tightly.

Sasuke glared at the pink haired woman as much as he could as he tried to hold onto his consciousness. "Leave."

Sakura wanted to argue but a male nurse called out to her.

"Sakura-san, come," He said. "They won't wake up for a long while."

Sakura nodded hesitantly after gazing at the couple on the bed. She left the room slowly and watched as the nurse locked the heavy door behind them.

"It's okay," The nurse said before leaving. "Happens all the time."

Sakura sighed as she stood in the deserted hallway, her eyes trained on the closed door of the Room 37 and the secrets it carried beyond her sight.

* * *

 **This was the first chapter... I should say that I don't have deep knowledge of mental illnesses and I hope you'll overlook the mistakes I've made. I still hope it's readable and enjoyable. So, thank you for reading and I'll see you next week**!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sasuke owns Naruto.**

 **Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

 **A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to the second chapter! I'm so happy that you enjoyed the first chapter, I hope you'll find this chapter pleasing as well. I realize that I've taken a longer break this time between my stories, but I do not intend on stopping writing SasuNaru. You know that I love them too much for that. But even if I do stop one day, I would never leave you guys hanging. You would learn about it from me. I promise I won't disappear suddenly, just work is tight, please bear with me for a while.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura played with the pencil she held as she looked around. The hospital wasn't a big one, they couldn't provide her with a room of her own so she was using Shizune's own for the time being.

Sighing, she dropped the pencil on the wooden table. It had been two weeks since she had started her research here but she hadn't made any progress. It was like Sasuke and Naruto were one being and they didn't let anyone decode their enigma. Aside from that, what she had started feeling for Sasuke was growing as the days passed by. She knew that it was immoral, she knew that a doctor should never have such feelings for a patient and if said patient was a mentally ill one, Sakura could get expelled without even starting her job.

But she couldn't help it.

Sasuke was so handsome, even more mysterious than Naruto. He didn't have many problems in her opinion. He could pass for a normal person among the crowd even. But Shizune didn't agree with her obviously.

Sighing yet again, Sakura straightened as she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" She called immediately.

A nurse opened the door and smiled at her before letting Naruto and Sasuke inside.

Naruto skipped his feet inside with a huge smile and Sasuke entered right after him. They were holding hands and Menma was clutched to Naruto's chest as always.

"Hello, Sakura!" Naruto chirped.

"Hello," Sakura replied.

As much as Sasuke was silent, Naruto was that much outgoing. He made friends so easily.

Sasuke only grunted in acknowledgment as the two sat down on the couch across from the desk.

"How are you today?" Sakura asked.

"Good!" Naruto replied immediately. "Menma's also good!"

"That's nice," Sakura commented.

She gazed at Sasuke and saw him watching Naruto keenly. His dark eyes were focused on the petite blonde, making Sakura wonder what he was thinking.

"So, Sasuke," Sakura cleared her throat. "Let's talk about your family today."

Sasuke didn't open his mouth. He moved his arm so he had Naruto pressed against his chest.

"You have parents and a big brother, right?" Sakura asked, knowing that she needed to take the words out of his mouth

"Yes!" Naruto answered instead of him. "We have Itachi-nii-san! He always comes to visit us. Even brings presents!"

"That's so nice of him," Sakura smiled. "So you like him?"

"I love him!" Naruto answered immediately. "Sasuke does too!"

Nodding, Sakura took notes quickly.

"What of his parents?" Sakura asked.

Naruto frowned as he thought. "I can't... I can't remember them."

Sasuke buried his fingers in Naruto's hair and leaned his head against his chest. He caressed those golden locks for a while and then placed his hand over his ear.

"We don't talk about parents," Sasuke said with a glare after making sure Naruto wouldn't hear them.

Sakura blinked. "Why?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. " _Why?_ "

Sakura blushed and immediately started her explanation. "But if you don't-"

" _Doctor_ ," Sasuke cut her off easily. "Don't tell me when we talk about it we will feel suddenly much better. That's bullshit."

Sakura's eyes were wide. It was the first time Sasuke talked that much to her. "O-Okay."

"You know about Naruto's parents, don't you?" Sasuke asked. "I killed them."

Sakura gulped. Knowing it was something but hearing Sasuke say it so carelessly was totally something else. "…Yes."

"So, my parents think that I'm an insane killer," Sasuke said coldly. "I haven't seen them in years."

"You are not insane," Sakura said quickly.

"No," Sasuke replied as his hand slid down, stopping over Naruto's soft butt.

Sakura watched the movement keenly.

Naruto looked up to Sasuke and gave him a blinding smile.

Sasuke returned it softly as he gazed into Naruto's breath-taking eyes. "The world is."

* * *

"Nii-san!" Naruto squealed in delight as he saw Itachi, waiting for them in the guest room.

"Naruto," He smiled and took the excited blonde in his arms, hugging him tightly.

"I miss you," Naruto said quickly. "Come to see us more!"

"You know I'm working," Itachi said and ruffled the short male's hair. "But I'll try for you."

Naruto beamed and held out Menma for Itachi to see.

"Did he gain weight?" Itachi asked as he caressed the doll's unruly, plastic hair.

Naruto gasped with wide eyes as he gazed at his baby. "Yes, he really did!"

Itachi smiled. "You feed him nicely, huh?"

Naruto nodded wildly as he clutched the doll against his chest. He moved to one of the comfortable seats and sat down as he cooed at his baby.

Itachi smiled softly and turned to look at his brother. "Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded at his brother and sat by the table in the room.

Itachi settled across from him. "So, how have you been?"

"Fine," Sasuke replied with a shrug. "You?"

"Same," Itachi smiled and put the plastic bad he had brought along on the table. "For Naruto."

Sasuke took the bag and looked inside. He smiled as he saw a set of soft pastels along with color pencils. "Naruto," Sasuke called. "Look here."

Naruto walked to his lover's side immediately.

"Look what Itachi brought for you," He pulled out the materials and showed them to Naruto.

The blonde's eyes widened as he touched the shiny cases with shaking hands. "M-Mine? I have colors now?"

"Yes, my love," Sasuke nodded with an adorning smile. "All yours."

Naruto took the boxes with his shaky hands and pressed them against his chest. "I h-have colors now."

"Yes," Sasuke confirmed.

He stood up and guided Naruto back to the couch. He opened the boxes for him as Naruto watched with wide eyes.

"They are nice, aren't they?" Sasuke asked softly.

Naruto nodded wildly.

Sasuke kissed Naruto cheek, letting his lips press up on the soft flesh longer than necessary. "Take them... Even better, show them to Menma."

Naruto gasped with a wide smile. He kissed Sasuke's cheek in return and started showing his new tools to his baby.

Kissing his hair, Sasuke turned back to his brother's side who was watching them with a soft expression.

"He's happy," Sasuke commented as he sat down. "Thank you."

Itachi shook his head with a smile. "Thank you for letting me know about this."

Sasuke nodded. "So, how are they?"

Itachi sighed. "They are fine. They ask about you."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "About me?"

"Yes," Itachi nodded. "They wonder how you're doing."

Sasuke curved his lips downwards as he nodded. "Tell them I'm as mad as ever."

Itachi rolled his eyes. "You are not. You have never been. You will never be."

Sasuke smirked. "I stabbed you."

"Yeah," Itachi nodded carelessly. "You were angry. You were _livid_. You were _right_."

Sasuke clenched his fists as he gazed at his sole reason of breathing. He was humming a song to himself as he played around with the pencils.

Sometimes, _most of the time_ , Sasuke wanted to kill himself. He wanted to die so badly that he couldn't see any light. He wanted to become blind, just to stop _those_ visions from appearing every now and then.

He had killed them.

He had killed Naruto's mother and father, so what? They had deserved it. Sometimes, _most of the time_ , Sasuke wanted to bring them back to life so that he could kill them once again. And then again, again and again…

He was only fourteen when he killed them. Some people had been shocked, saying that he was too young. But wasn't Naruto also young? He was too young to be abused. He was too young to be raped. He was too young to be killed.

So Sasuke had done it instead. To save Naruto, he had killed his vile parents. A small exchange for his love's happiness.

He had been asked why he had done what he did at the courts. He had laughed at the judges. He had laughed at them all. How could he not? Wasn't it obvious? After some time, they decided he was insane, thus he couldn't be imprisoned. He needed a mental hospital where he would regain his health and then get judged for his crimes.

Ten years had passed with Sasuke showing no progress. Ten long years he spent with his beloved without interruption.

He liked this hospital. He could even dare say that he was happy.

The only thing Sasuke was thankful to his family was for arranging a few things, so that Naruto had been placed in his hospital.

As far as Sasuke was concerned the rest was history.

He didn't care what happened out of these walls. He didn't have an ounce of desire to leave here.

This was home.

Naruto was with him.

This was heaven on earth.

* * *

"Ah, Shizune-san," Itachi smiled as he ran into the doctor after leaving the hospital. She had another white coated, pink haired woman with her.

"Itachi-san," Shizune smiled. "How are you?"

"Fine," Itachi smiled back. "You?"

"Same old," Shizune waved a hand. "Have you seen them?"

"Yes," Itachi nodded. "Thank you for looking after them so nicely."

Shizune shook her head with a smile and then gestured the young woman who was waiting silently beside her. "This is Sakura, soon-to-be a doctor just like me. As a part of her thesis, she's spending some time with Sasuke and Naruto."

"Ah," Itachi nodded, looking skeptic. "Did you ask for their permission first though? My brothers are not lab rats."

Sakura was shocked. There was no doubt that he was Sasuke's brother, his striking features were almost same as his brother's. But the most surprising thing was how alike they thought.

"Of course I have," Sakura replied. "You don't need to worry."

Itachi gave a single nod and gave her attention back to Shizune. "Is there anything I can help you with? Something that the hospital needs?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow in realization. The reason why Sasuke and Naruto lived as they pleased was obviously thanks to Sasuke's brother, who was supporting the hospital's needs.

"Thank you very much," Shizune smiled widely. "There is nothing I can think of right now."

Itachi gave a nod. "It's better if I get going, there is a meeting I need to catch."

Shizune bowed down to the leaving man.

Sakura wanted to ask more but let it go. She wanted to see her patients.

* * *

She frowned as he heard giggles echoing through the mostly silent halls. She walked to Room 37 and was pleased to find the door open. She arched an eyebrow at the scenery that greeted her and gulped nervously as her cheeks reddened.

Sasuke was topless and his upper body was glistening with sweat as he performed pushups with Naruto seated on his back with crossed legs. Whenever Sasuke dipped down Naruto was giggling madly.

Sakura bit her lips as she watched the way Sasuke's muscles strained with the pressure. She let out a dreamy sigh as her hands clutched at her coat.

She caught the silence too late.

She blinked as she realized that the only sound she could hear was Sasuke's heavy breathing in the room. Naruto wasn't laughing anymore. His deep eyes were locked on Sakura, watching her every movement closely.

Sakura shivered involuntarily. She had never seen Naruto like this. It was as if he was reading her very soul.

She snapped out of her trance as Sasuke dropped on the floor suddenly, causing Naruto to squeal before a mad fit of giggles possessed his lithe body once again. Sasuke turned to lie on his back and took Naruto in his arms with a smile before capturing his lips in a deep kiss.

Suddenly feeling too much, Sakura turned around and run out of the room, not realizing Naruto watching her with the corners of his eyes.

* * *

Sakura nibbled at the end of her pencil furiously. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe how easily Sasuke touched Naruto. Considering Naruto's past, Sakura had assumed that Naruto would hate accepting intimate touches but it was on the contrary.

Sasuke had bipolar disorder, it was normal for him to want sex more than usual at times but Sakura wasn't sure if Naruto could give Sasuke what he wanted. Was it even moral? Did Sakura even want that to happen?

With a sigh, she dropped her head on the desk. She was still at the hospital even if it was past midnight. She was working on her thesis which had its due date soon but she felt like going nowhere. She was spending countless hours with Sasuke and Naruto yet she had no results.

It was like they were playing with her.

Gritting her teeth, Sakura stood up and went to the drawer where Shizune kept the keys to each patient's room in case of emergency. She found the one that read 37 on it and left the small study quickly.

It was already past midnight so the lights were off and the patients were locked in their rooms. It was a bit scary but Sakura still made her way to their room. She needed to talk to Sasuke, she needed to save him from the madness that was Naruto.

She took a deep breath before the metal door. She fiddled with the keys for a moment and then unlocked the door easily before pushing it open. It wasn't as dark as the corridors inside. There was a full moon tonight and it was illuminating into the room through the window. Sakura wasn't sure what she expected but nothing could prepare her to what she witnessed.

Sasuke was on the bed, stark naked, the pale moonlight bathing his muscular back. He was supporting his body with his left arm while his body moved sensually. The heavy covers of the bed had piled up at the side so it looked like Sasuke was the only one on the bed. But the small moans and keen noises was easy to be heard with Sasuke's silence.

Sakura gasped loudly.

Sasuke looked to the side and instead of lashing at her as she suspected, he only smirked. He moved the covers down only to reveal Naruto's flushed face. His plump lips were parted and he was moaning deeply every time Sasuke moved his hips.

Smirk widening, Sasuke pulled out of the blonde.

Naruto whined as his lover slipped out of him. He opened his hazy eyes and kissed back as Sasuke gave him a wet kiss before standing up. Frowning, Naruto looked to the side and saw Sakura's frozen form.

Sasuke walked up to the stunned woman slowly and stood before her shamelessly. He folded his arms over his chest as he gazed at her with an amused smirk.

Sakura's eyes were wide as she gazed Sasuke's naked body slowly. Her eyes locked on Sasuke's wet erection and she gulped hardly.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" She managed to get out.

Sasuke chuckled heartedly. "What does it look like?"

Sakura blushed deeply.

"Oh, Doctor," Sasuke smirked mockingly. "Don't tell me you're a virgin."

"N-No!" Sakura squeaked with a deep blush.

Sasuke chucked, thoroughly amused.

"You can't do this here," Sakura said after getting her breathing under control.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "Oh, we can't?"

"I-I will call the security!" Sakura said, barely holding back from gazing down again.

Sasuke laughed with his husky voice. "What you're gonna tell them?" Sasuke asked and then tried to intimate her voice, " _Help! Two patients are fucking!_ "

Sakura blushed even redder if it was possible.

"Or maybe I should call the security," Sasuke said with a smirk as he leaned into her personal space. "It's forbidden to interact with the patients at night. It's forbidden to open their doors. You know, we are here for a reason. We _are_ insane. I _might_ harm you easily."

Sakura's breath hitched in her throat and she opened her mouth to argue but a third voice drew both of their attention.

"Sasuke," Naruto called out. "Come back."

Sakura's eyes went to the bed and she felt like somebody slapped her. Naruto was lying on his side and watching the scenery silently. His normally warm and cheerful eyes were locked on Sakura but they were so hard, so icy that Sakura couldn't help but shiver.

Sasuke gave Sakura one last smirk before turning back. "Don't forget to lock the door."

Sakura stood on her shaky legs for a moment longer enough to see Sasuke crawling in the bed again. She saw Naruto whispering harshly to his lover and Sasuke giving him a fond smile. Naruto wrapped his arms and legs around Sasuke as the dark haired man started moving sensually against him.

But even after that, Naruto still kept his icy glare on Sakura with his pursed lips. He let his dark gaze linger for a moment longer before turning his attention back to Sasuke, moaning softly.

Sakura gulped hardly as tears stung her eyes before storming out of the room.

* * *

Naruto was shocked, angry, beyond angry actually. He watched silently as Sasuke talked to the woman. He hated how she was eyeing _his_ Sasuke. Finally he had enough.

"Sasuke," He called. "Come back."

His lover didn't let him repeat twice.

"You're not allowed to look at others," Naruto hissed harshly.

Sasuke smiled at him lovingly and settled inside of him once again. Naruto held onto his love as tight as he could and turned to look at the stunned woman in the room, daring her to say something. She didn't, so Naruto turned his attention back to his Sasuke. He was making him feel so good again so he moaned in abandon. Distantly, he heard the door locking hastily so he smiled softly and let Sasuke possess all of his senses.

* * *

"Sakura-san," The head nurse pleaded with her. "We can't do anything when sensei is not here."

"I'm her assistant here," Sakura said harshly. "I'm in charge of Naruto and Sasuke, now do as I say."

The older woman looked reluctant but she still gave a nod.

Sakura folded her arms over her chest as she watched the employees opening the door to room 37 in the morning. After last night, Sakura knew that Sasuke and Naruto were toxic to each other. Letting them stay together was madness and Sakura was here to cure it, not support it.

She watched the male nurses as they entered the room. Questions arose inside but none were answered. Soon, the nurses were out of the room as they dragged a struggling Sasuke out. He was wearing a white t-shirt and gray sweatpants in the morning. His feet were naked and they were making screeching noises as he tried to stop being taken.

"As the next step of your treatment you'll be kept in different rooms," Sakura declared loudly. "You're not to see each other for a while."

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. But fury replaced it quickly.

"Bitch I'm going to kill you!" Sasuke shouted at the top of his lungs, his harsh voice echoing in the halls as he tried to reach the pink haired woman. "I'm going to rip you into pieces!"

Sakura seemed unfazed. "Take him away."

"Let go!" Sasuke screamed as the nurses dragged him away. "Naruto!"

Only a sob was heard in the room.

"Remember our promise!" Sasuke shouted one last time before passing out, the strong injection nurses gave him taking effect immediately.

Sakura nodded pleasedly and then entered the room. Naruto was curled up in a corner with Menma clutched to his chest tightly. He was shivering badly as he repeated something under his breath inaudibly.

"Naruto," Sakura kneeled before the small blonde. "It's okay, you are going to be fine. You don't need Sasuke."

She reached out and patted his shoulder for comfort but as her hand contacted with his body Naruto started screaming as loud as he could.

Sakura fell on her butt and crawled away.

As soon as he closed his mouth, his eyes closed down also and Naruto dropped on the cold floor, unconscious.

Sakura could only watch with wide eyes.

What now?

* * *

 **Things are getting complicated. We will see how this seperation will effect them. Thanks for reading, see you next week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

 **A/N: Welcome to the last chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews. I love them all! I hope you'll like this chapter as much, please enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura nibbled her lips furiously as she spaced the room up and down. Where did she go wrong? This was the best solution. Yet…

She stopped and looked at Naruto's limp form lying on his bed. His eyes were half lidded and he hadn't moved an inch since yesterday's separation. It was like he was in a coma. He wasn't responding to anything.

Letting out a sigh, Sakura kneeled beside the bed. "Naruto?"

He didn't even blink.

"Naruto, come on," Sakura slapped the unresponsive blonde's cheek gently. The result was the same. She sighed as she stood up. "This is ridiculous."

Seeing that she had no chance with Naruto, Sakura decided to see how Sasuke was doing. The dark haired man was residing in the observation room now so maybe Sakura could study his behavior without his interruption.

Nodding to herself, she left thirty-seven after ordering a nurse to watch over Naruto.

The observation room was at the other side of the hospital and it was different from the other rooms. It was mostly used when a new patient came to the hospital. A side of the room was glass and it let the staff see inside without being seen thanks to the mirror like material.

When she arrived there, she found a personnel watching the room with a worried expression.

Blinking, Sakura stood beside him and her eyes widened at the sight.

Sasuke was standing in the middle of the room and he was glaring at the mirror as if he could see the people behind it. His head was covered with dried blood and the left side of his face was bruised darkly. His hands were still bleeding and his arms were covered with different sized bruises.

"Wh-What happened?" Sakura asked fearfully.

"The expected," The man said pointedly.

"What do you mean?" Sakura scoffed.

"Have you seriously paid attention to Sasuke's case?" The man asked. "They _need_ each other."

"They are toxic to the other," Sakura hissed.

"They are each other's sanity in this insane world," He said. "You don't understand anything."

Sakura scoffed. "What are you talking about?"

"Sasuke did this to himself," The man said.

Sakura's eyes widened and she shrieked as Sasuke run to the metal door fastly.

"He's trying to break it down," He said impassively.

"B-But it's impossible!" Sakura shouted. "We have to stop him."

"If you go in there he'll kill you," The nurse said calmly. "He won't hesitate even a moment."

Sakura bit her lips worriedly. "Wh-What I'm going to do?"

The man looked at her as if she had gone crazy. Shaking his head with a sigh, he left the room, leaving Sakura alone.

Sakura knew that she needed to help Sasuke, but how? She was actually scared. Scared of a patient and the man she liked.

Her eyes widened as Sasuke walked to the glass and stood right before Sakura as if seeing her behind.

"You can't take him from me," Sasuke hissed. "No one can. Prepare for the nightmare."

Sakura shivered and turned around, running out of the room as fast as she could.

* * *

Shizune walked into her hospital with a smile. It was finally spring time and the garden of the hospital had turned all green once again.

When she entered inside, she was expecting to hear joyful sounds of the patients but she heard nothing. It was silent. Too silent to be good. She walked to main saloon and saw that most of her patients were inside, spending their time as usual. But unlike normal they were all silent.

Shizune bit her lips and her heart skipped a beat as she realized who were absent. Quickly, she ran to the Room 37. The door was open and Sakura was inside along with a nurse. Naruto was lying lifelessly on the bed with Menma clutched to his chest. His eyes were half lidded and he was unresponsive to anything that was said to him.

"What's happening here?" Shizune asked finally.

Sakura seemed startled as the nurse shouted in relief. "Shizune-sensei!"

Shizune walked to the bed and keeled on the floor. She caressed Naruto's hair gently.

"Naruto?"

No response. Not even a blink.

Shizune stood up and faced Sakura. "Where is Sasuke?"

Sakura frowned and lifted her nose. "In the observation room. As the next step of their treatment, I've decided to part them."

Shizune frowned deeply. "Who do you think you are? I'm the doctor of this hospital, only I decide the treatments. You are just a student, never forget that."

Sakura was taken aback but Shizune didn't let her speak. She run out of the room fastly, her destination clear.

"Open the door!" She ordered the almoners once she reached the observation room.

They were startled but quick to comply.

Shizune gasped as Sasuke walked out of the room slowly. This was the worst he had ever become.

"Sasuke?" Shizune called out tentatively. "Are you alright?"

"Naruto," Sasuke breathed.

Shizune gave a single nod. "Come."

With Shizune on the lead, they started running back to the thirty seven. Shizune was hoping to treat Sasuke's wounds as he talked Naruto out of his state but as soon as Sasuke saw Sakura, all she could think of was to calm him down.

"You bitch!" Sasuke shouted as loud as he could as nurses grabbed him, barely holding him back. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Sasuke," Shizune stood before the young man. "Naruto needs you."

Sasuke took a deep breath and gave a nod.

Shizune nodded back and watched as Sasuke entered the room. "Bring my kit."

Her staff nodded and one of them run to her room to get her first aid kit.

Sasuke walked up to the bed and gathered Naruto in his arms without a word. He settled down in a corner and held Naruto as tight as he could. He caressed his hair and kissed anywhere he could reach. He buried his face in his neck and started swaying slowly.

"I'm here," He whispered. "I would never let you go."

Shizune kneeled before them and took out her necessary tools before starting with the injury in Sasuke's head. Sasuke didn't protest. He buried his nose in Naruto's hair and inhaled slowly as his eyes followed every movement of Sakura who was watching the scenery from afar.

For how long Sasuke waited he wasn't sure but then, he felt the smallest of the movement from his love.

"Sasuke?" Naruto mumbled. "We missed you."

"I missed you too," Sasuke answered.

"Did they hurt you?" Naruto asked with his soft voice.

"No, don't worry," Sasuke said as he held the small blonde closer.

Naruto nodded then sniffled and then started sobbing quietly. "L-Love you so much, I love you so much... It h-hurts away from you."

"Me too," Sasuke sighed before kissing Naruto's forehead. "I hurt too."

Naruto let out a contented sigh and snuggled deeper into Sasuke's embrace. He closed his eyes and fell into a much needed sleep.

"You go to sleep as well," Shizune whispered and ushered everyone out before leaving the room herself.

She didn't talk to Sakura but with a jerk of her head, she signaled her to follow her. Sakura did so. After the doctor, she entered her room and waited tensely for her to start speaking.

"How can you do this when I told you absolutely not to?" Shizune questioned. "Do you honestly think you know better than I do?"

Sakura gritted her teeth and looked away.

"I told you," Shizune hissed. "You can't expect your books to solve every problem you see... I can't let you see them anymore."

Sakura's eyes widened. "But we were making progress with Naruto!"

"What I have seen there was _not_ a progress," Shizune said as she pointed at the door.

"N-No…" Sakura shook her head.

Shizune sighed. "I'll let you say goodbye to him and finish your case, although I doubt he will want to talk to you. I'll talk to Tsunade-sensei ask her to place you somewhere different."

Sakura gulped and looked down.

"Go home for today," Shizune ordered as she settled down in her chair. "You can see him tomorrow."

Nodding, Sakura left the room. She run out of the hospital as tears streamed down from her cheeks.

What had she done?

She had ruined everything.

* * *

Naruto hummed a song as he combed Menma's messy hair. Sasuke was sitting behind him on the bed. They both didn't want to go out today, preferring to spend their time in each other's company.

"Menma loves you so much," Naruto said, ruining the silence. "He always says, _I love daddy the most!_ He says like this."

"I love him too," Sasuke responded calmly as he scratched around the bandages around his wrist.

Naruto nodded. "Should I draw us a family photo?"

"That would be wonderful," Sasuke commented. "You haven't used your colors yet, right?"

"No," Naruto shook his head. "I will draw Sasuke with _huuuuge_ wings!"

"Really?" Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and held him tight. "Why?"

"Because you always come to me and protect me," Naruto said softly.

"I try baby," Sasuke sighed. "I wish I could do much more. I wish I could give you everything. I wish I could-"

A soft pair of lips against his own silenced Sasuke.

"Stop that," Naruto whispered as he looked into his eyes. He cupped Sasuke's bruised cheek and caressed it slowly. "You give me yourself and your love, there is nothing more I need. I'm happiest as long as I'm with you."

Sasuke felt his chest tightening. Leaning down, he captured his lover's lips and kissed him deeply.

Naruto felt Menma squishing between their bodies but he didn't mind as he tried to get closer to the only person he had in this whole world.

They were both startled as the door opened slowly.

"Oh," The young nurse at the door blushed as she looked down. "N-Naruto, Sakura-san wants to see you."

"He won't-"

"I'll go," Naruto announced as he stood up with Menma in his arms.

"Naruto," Sasuke hissed. "I hate that woman."

"I know," Naruto smiled at his love. "It's okay. We won't see her again, okay?"

Sasuke sighed deeply and then gave a nod.

"I'll be quick," Naruto said and left fastly. He smiled at the young nurse as they walked. "Are you new?"

"Y-Yes," The nurse stuttered. "My first day."

"Congratulations," Naruto smiled. "My name is Naruto and this is Menma. We've been here for a long time."

"Nice to meet you," The nurse smiled.

They stopped before Sakura's temporary room.

"Thank you," Naruto gave the nurse one last smile and entered inside.

Sakura's chair was facing the other side and she was on the phone so she didn't realize Naruto entering inside.

"You can't imagine how frustrated I am, Ino," She said. "She's doing nothing to treat them. Sasuke and Naruto needs to be apart for their own sake."

She was silent for a while.

"I'm going to take this case to Tsunade, she's the head of the department, I'm sure she will support my treatment plan. Besides, she's Shizune's professor as well, she can't go against wishes," She was silent before humming. "Okay, talk to you later."

She turned around and yelped. "N-Naruto, I didn't hear you coming."

Naruto nodded and sat own the couch across from the desk.

"S-So," Sakura cleared her throat. "I wanted to talk to you about a few things."

Never blinking or looking away, Naruto nodded.

Sakura shivered at his intense gaze but shrugged it off. "It's about the time I walked on you and Sasuke…"

"Having sex?" Naruto provided for her.

Sakura was taken aback. "Yes… To be honest I thought you would hate to be touched that way after what you've been through."

"My daddy liked hurting me," Naruto said as he played with Menma's hair. "That's why he was having sex with me. But Sasuke… He loves me and he makes love to me."

Sakura was silent for a while, looking confused.

"You have never been with someone you love, right?" Naruto questioned. "That's why you can't understand the difference."

She couldn't say anything back.

"Anyway," Naruto stood up. "I'm here to tell you something and then we won't see you anymore."

"What is it?" Sakura asked as she gulped.

Naruto's friendly aura disappeared suddenly and he glared at Sakura with icy eyes. "I know… I know that you want Sasuke."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"But he's _mine_ ," Naruto hissed dangerously and then smiled warmly as he straightened. "That's all."

With that he turned around and left the room.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she run her hand through her hair. She had managed to pack everything and finish her report of Naruto and Sasuke's case. Tomorrow, she was going to give it to Tsunade and hope for her help. But for now, she was going to go home. It had been two hours since midnight.

She leaned down to fix her shoelaces and grabbed her bag. She turned around as she heard a sudden noise in the silent room.

"Oh, hello," She smiled at the other person who seemed to materialize in the room. "What are you doing here? It's already past mid-"

She couldn't finish her sentence. She could only look down with wide eyes as a knife pierced through her stomach. She couldn't even make a sound as the same knife was pulled out and stabbed her heart mercilessly.

She gasped and fell down on the floor as a tear left one of her eyes.

* * *

"So, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke eyed the white haired police officer before him with a disinterested face.

"You must know what's this about already," Officer Hatake said calmly as he put photos on the table between them.

Sasuke gazed at the photos quickly. All of them showed Sakura's corpse in different angles.

"Yes," Sasuke looked at the man.

"You should also know that you're the biggest suspect," He said. "Everybody has seen you threatening Haruno-san on various occasions."

"Well that's true," Sasuke nodded calmly. "I hated her and am glad that she's gone but I didn't do the job. If I had, I would've told you."

Hatake raised an eyebrow. "How can I trust you?"

"You can't," Sasuke smirked. "I'm insane, remember?"

When Kakashi Hatake met with the hospital's head doctor afterwards, he wasn't surprised to see her in tears again.

"Is it Sasuke?" She asked fearfully.

"I can't be sure," He shook his head. "There is no camera records showing him leaving the room at that time. He entered inside and claims that he went to sleep with his roommate. Naruto also says the same things with Sasuke."

Shizune nodded.

"Besides, there is no crime tool found," The man sighed deeply. "At this point, our hands are tied."

Shizune nodded. "Just... If Sasuke says he's not responsible then I'll believe him. Sasuke never lies."

Kakashi gave a jerky nod. There was nothing they could do.

* * *

Naruto hummed a cheerful song on the bed as Sasuke sat down beside him.

"Finally," He sighed. "After weeks they closed the case."

Naruto nodded happily. "Now they should leave you alone!"

"Yes," Sasuke smiled. "I wonder who it was though."

Naruto was silent for a while and then he turned Menma's back. He opened his blue onesie and pushed his fingers into his stuffed body through a small gap.

Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto pulled out a pocket knife. It was covered with dark, dried blood and it was rusty at some parts. With a start, Sasuke realized that it was the same blade he had used to kill Naruto's parents.

"S-Sasuke can't always protect our family," Naruto said as he looked into Sasuke's eyes deeply. "I protect our family as well."

A slow smirk covered Sasuke's face. "How?"

Naruto glanced at the low ventilation duct on the wall. It was small, really small. It was almost impossible for someone to fit in there. And for someone like Sasuke, it was. He was an average man with average weight and height. But Naruto was small and slim. And most people didn't know but he was flexible –extremely so, much to Sasuke's pleasure.

"I love you," Naruto breathed.

"I fucking love you too," Sasuke responded and leaned down to capture Naruto's lips.

The wind that was caressing their hair softly strengthened suddenly and the ajar door to the Room 37 closed harshly, the voice echoing in the silent halls as another secret disappeared within the cold walls.

* * *

END.

* * *

 **...So? lol. I know some of you expected a more detailed story but I like it as it is. It's simple yet complicated as Sasuke and Naruto's relationship. I tried to show Sakura as a conflicted young woman. In the end, she became the victim. I hope I was successful.**

 **So, Room 37 becomes my 20th story! I hope we will have many more together! Next up, we will have a new story of course, with more chapters and mpreg lol. Please look forward to it. Thank you so much for reading, I'll see you around!**


End file.
